


A Reason to Study

by Al Dente Taco (Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk)



Series: Food Fantasies and Nightmares [2]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk/pseuds/Al%20Dente%20Taco
Summary: Tortoise Jelly has to come up with a new way to reach his older student, Wonton. What to do with the spoiled man and his lack of respect for his seasoned teacher? Perhaps a firm hand can fix it.





	A Reason to Study

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexanderbadass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderbadass/gifts).



> Thank you to Iraya and Alexanderbadass for beta reading this for me.

Wonton lounged beneath the tree, nibbling on tiny pumpkin tarts and sipping cold tea. The sun dappled the grass beneath, a cool breeze blew like a long content sigh. He lazily petted the wonton dumpling spirit that floated beside him and almost drifted to sleep when a dark shadow fell over him, blocking the warmth from the sun. Wonton frowned and looked up irritably at the figure blocking his rest.

His teacher glared down at him, clearly disapproving.

“You’re not made of glass you know, Tortoise,” Wonton closed his eyes again, stroking the floating dumpling spirit that he’d domesticated into a pet.

“Nor are you of discipline.” Tortoise Jelly shifted above Wonton, blocking the sun more, and the nice breeze.

Wonton let out a long-suffering sigh and opened his eyes again.

“Your studies?” asked Tortoise.

“Are boring,” Wonton sniffed, stroking dumpling. “Besides, I finished them an hour ago.”

“Then you won’t mind showing them to me?” Tortoise folded his arms skeptically. Wonton’s lip twitched.

“You don’t believe me?” He sat up some. “Care to bet me?”

“Wager with you, that you’ve done the work I assigned you? Honestly.” Tortoise clicked his tongue.

“If I haven’t done my work, I’ll do double studies tonight,” Wonton offered, and Tortoise arched his eye in interest.

“And if, by some miracle of grace you have?” Wonton grinned at Tortoise's skeptical expression. He never bet on anything unless he knew he’d win, and his teacher knew that.

“Then you have to perform one simple task for me.” Wonton calmly plucked at some invisible dust on his long white sleeve.

Tortoise barked out a laugh as Wonton waved the dumpling spirit away and started to his feet, the silky white yukata he wore whispering on the grass as he stood.

“Just a simple one, nothing grand or difficult.” Wonton stood now, he held out his hand to shake on it. “Agreed?”

“What task do you have in mind?” Tortoise eyed Wonton’s hand. “I have other students, ones that prefer to be taught.” Implying Wonton to be both lazy and ungrateful for his tutelage. Wonton smiled impishly, but Tortoise frowned. “I’ll not agree without knowing in advance.”

“You must kiss me,” Wonton smirked, looking straight into Tortoise’s black eyes. Tortoise Jelly’s eyes went wide, then narrowed. Clearly, he thought Wonton to be bluffing.

“Fine,” he agreed, looking confident that Wonton was trying to put him off with such a scandalous offer. Wonton’s smug expression didn’t change as he took Tortoise’s hand and they shook on it.

“Very well, follow me,” With a swish of his fine yukata, and white-blond hair, Wonton led the way to his study, and his room.

***

Upon entering Wonton’s room, Tortoise clearly saw the scrolls that Wonton studied from on the low table that doubled as a desk. Beside them were the questions that Tortoise had taken the time to write out for him to answer. Tortoise went and looked over the answers. He felt a little thrill of surprise run through him. Not only were all of the questions answered, but they were answered correctly. His pleasant thrill was short lived though.

His hand clenched over the scrolls as a realization took him. Wonton planed this. He thought Tortoise a fool and set his teacher up for this little prank. Tortoise turned around to look at Wonton, a little flicker of anger in his belly. His students usually showed him respect, honor, or at least put a show of it on. Not Wonton though. Not this spoiled little hedonist. Wonton thought himself too old for a tutor, a grown man with no need for further education beyond the basics. Well, Tortoise didn’t intend to play any more foolish games with the youth, his patience gone. The youth wanted to be treated like a man than that’s what he would get.

“You planned this didn't you?” Tortoise accused Wonton, shaking the scroll with the answers at him. “You thought to make a fool out of me, didn't you? Thought you could embarrass your teacher?”

Tortoise stepped forward aggressively and Wonton took a step back, his amber eyes going wide. Tortoise Jelly got slowly angrier, Wonton’s reaction only confirming his conclusion. He finally had his fill of Wonton’s laziness and constant dodging of his studies. Did this little fool think that he could embarrass his teacher? Did he think the results of his little prank would be an awkward kiss on the cheek from his flustered teacher? This boy had a bit to learn about his seemingly reserved teacher.

Tortoise dropped the scroll, and it fluttered to the floor like a wounded bird. Wonton’s eyes followed it, then snapped back to Tortoise as he closed the distance between them. The emotion must have shown on his face because Wonton continued to back away from him until the wall stopped him. Wonton lifted a hand and pressed it against Tortoise's chest, the black yukata keeping his hands from the angry heat of Tortoise's skin. Tortoise grabbed the hand between them and pinned it to the wall above Wonton’s head. The two men were of a height, which allowed Tortoise's black eyes to easily bore into the startled amber of his pupil’s.

“Was it a kiss you said you wanted? As your reward for doing your work?” He gripped Wonton's long corn-silk hair. “Well, it won't be the silly kiss you were hoping for,” Tortoise lunged his head forward, claiming Wonton's mouth.

He kissed Wonton hard, his tongue demanding entry. Tortoise prepared himself for Wonton’s resistance, but Wonton eagerly parted his lips, and this wordless offer merely stoked the fire in Tortoise further. Tortoise griped a handful of hair, tilting Wonton’s head and taking full control over the kiss. Tortoise pressed his body against Wonton's, pinning his whole body to the wall as he made the long, deep kiss last until they both needed air.

Tortoise wasn't sure which one of them moaned first but their yukatas were a thin barrier to their obvious arousal. The bump of growing erection against growing erection fogged up Tortoise’s thoughts. He pulled back from the kiss and ran his thumb over Wonton’s swollen lips. Wonton caught the tip of Tortoise’s thumb in his mouth. Tortoise felt his blood sing, the anger mixing with physical need.

“I think it's time I start teaching you new lessons,” Tortoise’s hand drifted from Wonton’s lips to caress his throat and collarbone, leading to that tempting strip of flesh exposed by the slipping yukata. “I think the first lesson should be that kisses like this rarely stop at being just a kiss.”

Wonton looked at him with hooded eyes. His lips curved hopefully and his breath quickened. He looked at Tortoise, smug satisfaction written large over his face. It stoked the fire in Tortoise's belly further and he snarled at the insolence.

“Teacher, I didn't think…” Wonton began but he didn’t have a chance to finish.

Tortoise yanked him away from the wall still gripping the hand he pined. Tortoise twisted Wonton’s arm as he spun him around pushing the man back against the wall and forcing his arm at an uncomfortable angle. Tortoise felt a little satisfaction from the yelp of surprise the man gave.

“That is the problem, my student. You don't think. You see me and you think I am some milk toast academic who has never fought a day in his life. One who has not faced hordes of Fallen Souls, pulled himself through the forest to avenge his fallen masters. You do not see the man who tasted bitter defeat and rose from those ashes to do what he could to spare others that sorrow.” Tortoise pressed his body against Wonton, his anger only feeding his arousal. Talking and pleading and cajoling this boy had gotten him nowhere. Perhaps this fool might respond to something more intimate, more physical. “You never wonder how I got here, or why I am here. But I know who you are Wonton, and I know what you are capable of becoming. I think it's time I trade my gentle hand for something more firm, and memorable.” He drove his hard erection against Wonton's ass, the soft fabric of their yukatas the only thing keeping them apart.

Wonton pushed back against Tortoise, his ass framing Tortoise’s erection perfectly. Tortoise gave a needful sigh as Wonton looked over his shoulder at him, his lust filled eyes hooded, and his aroused blush prominent on his pale skin.

“Tortoise,” he breathed. “T-teacher,” he corrected. “Please.”

Tortoise’s hand slipped around and under silky fabric of Wonton’s robe and slid up his leg, into the silky pile of hair from where his erection stood. Wonton hadn't bound himself and the knowledge of that only made Tortoise harder. He let go of the pressure on Wonton's arm so he could lean closer to whisper into his ear.

“You really are a little slut aren't you? Just like everyone says. Or were you hoping I would end up fucking you?” He ground against Wonton, his control slowly slipping.

“Please,” Wonton replied rubbing his ass against him as Tortoise wrapped a calloused hand around the smooth skin of his cock. Tortoise began to stroke him with hard, confident strokes. Wonton’s hips jerked as he moaned hungrily, rutting into Tortoise's hand.

“Teacher please, teacher please!” Wonton begged as he fucked himself against Tortoise's hand. Tortoise gave Wonton's ear a savage little bite.

“You beg and beg, thinking of your own satisfaction. Just like you always do. I think it's time you learn to consider others as well.” Tortoise pulled his hand away from Wonton's cock leaving it hard and swollen. Wonton cried out as his member was left erect and cold.

“T-teacher?” Wonton looked over his shoulder, a frantic look in his eyes. Tortoise merely smiled, using Wonton’s arm again to spin him face-to-face then pushing down on his shoulders to his knees.

“Try not thinking of yourself first,” Tortoise used his professor's voice. He cupped Wonton's chin tilting his face up towards him. “Let's have a little test. What can you do to make sure that I am pleased with you?”

Wonton blinked, apparently confused at first, then understanding dawned in his eyes and he looked where Tortoise pointed his mouth. Wonton took his free hand and slid it inside the black silk that acted as a curtain, hiding Tortoise's cock from view. He licked his lips in anticipation pulling Tortoise free of the modesty bindings holding him in place. He moaned softly seeing the shape of Tortoise's cock as it seemed to aim itself at his mouth.

He stroked it a few times with a single hand and Tortoise marveled at how soft Wonton's hands were. Everything about the youth was soft though, his hair, his hands, his lips. Wonton wrapped those lips around Tortoise's cock and slowly began to slide his mouth, hot and wet, down the shaft.

Tortoise wrapped his fingers in Wonton’s silky blond hair, rocking into Wonton's mouth. He felt the soft barrier of Wonton's throat and felt him shudder around him as he forced just a bit too much of himself into Wonton's mouth. Tortoise pulled back far enough for Wonton to catch his breath. The other man looked up at him, something like challenge in his eyes. Tortoise merely chuckled.

“If you think you can take me all the way,” He teased the rueful look in his student’s eyes, “Let's see you try.”

Tortoise nearly lost his balance when Wonton indeed swallowed him whole, relaxing his throat and pushing himself down on Tortoise's dick, swallowing him to the root. Tortoise grip on Wonton’s hair became one of desperate balance as Wonton worked Tortoise in his throat. His eyes rolled back in his head and he shivered in ecstasy.

“Oh sweet attendant,” Tortoise moaned feeling Wonton's throat milking the head of his cock. “Oh, great maker!” His body shook as he felt his balls tightening. Just as he thought he would explode, Wonton pulled off of him, keeping just the tip of Tortoise’s cock in his mouth and looking up at his teacher. He gave Tortoise a wicked smile that told Tortoise he knew exactly what he was doing. The look, so shameless that Tortoise couldn't control himself any longer and pulled Wonton's mouth back over his dick, fucking that soft mouth in earnest. Wonton let him, relaxing his throat, his tongue lapping. He squeezed Tortoise's balls as he sucked hungrily, his interrupted moans vibrating the sensitive head of Tortoise's cock.

“Oh god of beginnings, open your mouth you little whore!” Tortoise cried out as he came, bitter black ejaculate covering Wonton’s cheeks, lips, and tongue. Wonton shivered as the first spurt fell across his cheek, then he opened his mouth greedily as Tortoise emptied himself holding Wonton's hair, keeping the man in place as he finished on his face

Tortoise held Wonton's head in place as he tried to recover his breath enough to say something. He looked down in Wonton’s face with a satisfied smirk.

“What did you learn?” He managed, shivering from the aftershock.

“That it’s best to please others before pleasuring myself.” Wonton’s voice came out a little raspy but still sultry. He looked up at Tortoise. “That I need to think of others before myself.”

Tortoise nodded approvingly. He wondered for how long the lesson would stick and if he would have to do this again. For once, the thought of Wonton slacking on his studies excited him. He released Wonton completely, letting Wonton kneel more comfortably on the floor, and pulling his own robe back in place. He began to tie it lazily as he walked towards the door, leaving Wonton where he knelt.

“Teacher!” Wonton called from his position on the floor, a hint of desperation in his voice. Tortoise turned back around to look. The beautiful image of Wonton, his hair messed, lips plumps from sucking his cock, a drop of cum still stuck on his cheek, now burned into his mind. Wonton looked at him pouting, flexing his fingers to get circulation back in his arm and hand. “A-are you really just going to leave?”

Tortoise tilted his head contemplating it, memorizing Wonton as he did so. Wonton noticed Tortoise ‘s gaze and laid back, exposing his pale chest and framing himself with twin panels of his satiny yukata, guiding the eye down to his finely haired crotch and the hard cock, pink with need.

Tortoise vaguely wondered why Wonton has begun to pleasure himself, then realize he practically ordered the youth not to. For some inexplicable reason, Wonton decided to actually listen to him for once. Tortoise briefly wondered how delicious it would be to leave Wonton there, desperate and wanting. Then decided it would be far more satisfying to end this little lesson with positive reinforcement.

Tortoise went back over to his students, letting his black robe fall open again. He knelt down on his knees between Wonton's, forcing the man to spread his legs a little further apart. Then he leaned over Wonton, the youth already panting in anticipation.

“You’ve been a very good student today,” Tortoise said to him, his lips barely touching Wonton’s. “You've done all of your studies, even passed your test. You deserve a good grade.”

Wonton nodded eagerly as Tortoise wiped his thumb over the last spot of cum on his cheek. He gently pressed his thumb against Wonton's lips. The other man eagerly sucked Tortoise’s thumb in his mouth bathing it with his tongue and removing all traces from it.

Tortoise thought he might be able to get hard again just watching the youth, suddenly so eager to please, and be pleased. Instead, he ran his hand through the soft hair surrounding Wonton's cock, tugging lightly on it. Wonton whimpered around the thumb in his mouth is eyes fluttering happily, his hips rolling against the fingers teasing him.

Tortoise wrapped his hand tightly around the hard cock before him and pumped it again with expert strokes. He worked his thumb up and down the tender vein and smeared the little drops of pre-cum over the head, lubricating it. He worked Wonton’s cock harder making the other man whimper and clutch at his shoulders. Tortoise slid his hand around the cup Wonton’s head as he hovered his lips over Wonton's still, teasing the man with the promise of kisses.

“Such a good student,” He told Wonton again, his voice husky, his breath quick. “Now cum for me, my pupil. Show me how much my lesson meant to you.”

He sealed Wonton's lips with his own, driving his tongue into Wonton’s mouth in time with the thrusting of Wonton’s hips against his hand. Wonton threw his arms around Tortoise as his body went stiff, his cock jerked, spasming in Tortoise's grip. Warm cum dribbled down over Tortoise's milking fist as Wonton whimpered against Tortoise's mouth while his orgasm subsided.

The two men parted, and Tortoise couldn't help but gaze into the other man's eyes. He had many encounters before, both women and men, but nothing so intense as what he had just done. It was like all the tension between them had snapped, and ebbed away as they satisfied each other. Looking into Wonton's eyes told him that a similar thought passed through his mind as well. Tortoise smiled slightly. For once, the look passing between them wasn't mutual irritation at the other's existence.

“Thank you, teacher,” Wonton managed as he got his voice to work. Tortoise merely smiled at him. Wonton clung to him a long moment, then shifted again, looking uncertain.

“Your memoir,” Wonton watched Tortoise's face as if trying to read him. The suddenness at the change of topic made Tortoise hold Wonton against him tighter.

“What about my memoir?” He asked. The journal he’d kept, detailing the loss of his master, then his master’s daughter, and the massacre he’d performed afterward, for some reason captivated people. So he knew the journal had been copied and placed in libraries all over. It marked him as unique, one of only a handful of Food Souls that existed after their Master Attendant died. It made him contract-less, and uncontrolled, a wild thing in some minds.

“I found it,” Wonton looked like a shy student, caught checking the teacher’s notes for test answers. “I found it and I read it. I wanted to know more about you. Wanted to know who you were. Why you are the way you are.” Tortoise felt himself become a little irritated.

“You mean you were trying to figure out how best to vex me?” Odd that particular motivation inspired Wonton to do extracurricular study. “And so? Do you think you understand me better now?” The answer didn’t matter to him. Really...honestly... He hardly ever cared what others thought of him. Why he would care what this child of a man through?

Wonton’s smiled slow and sultry. He took one hand and brushed away the fine black hair that had fallen into Tortoise's eyes. Tortoise got the feeling Wonton had given this all a bit of thought. More thought than he gave his studies, and that made him feel a little...uneasy.

“Why do you think I wished to kiss you,” Wonton’s eyes shone, a bit of his confidence returning to him. “There are not many like you, and I want to know more.” He leaned up and kissed Tortoise again, this time being more chaste. “I merely wished to lay claim to you. It seems you had a stronger appetite than I anticipated.”

Tortoise frowned slightly he wasn't sure how he felt about that answer. He wasn't some special pet or object to be collected. He'd been too long free of a contract to be claimed. Still, the urge to belong to someone or something was strong in him. What Wonton suggested seemed intriguing if possible, could one Food Soul belong to another? If they could, did Tortoise wish to belong to Wonton? Maybe Wonton could belong to him?

“Teacher?” Wonton asked apparently sensing the change in Tortoise's demeanor.

“We will see in time.” Tortoise answered his own thoughts, mulling it over. If Wonton wanted this badly enough to do his studies, it could be useful. “We will see if your studies actually improve, if you will make an effort to learn from me or not.” Wonton nodded.

“If that is your price, I shall endeavor to pay it.” Wonton sounded confident and kissed Tortoise again as if sealing a deal. Oddly enough, Tortoise found that he was eager to see if it would work.

 


End file.
